


绝配

by ilmsm



Category: Bjyx
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-19
Updated: 2019-09-19
Packaged: 2020-11-02 09:23:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,887
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20698553
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ilmsm/pseuds/ilmsm





	绝配

伪小妈 【噢不，是啵误以为赞是他的小妈  
小学生文笔  
小破车一辆  
第一次写文，不好也别来骂我，我会骂回去的

王一博骑着他的大摩托在公路上驰骋，一想到刚才的场景就让他气得把摩托车把手拧得更紧速度直飙180迈  
王一博和他爹关系一直不好，从小野蛮生长，看惯了他爹带着形形色色的人回家，他爹也就是在物质上没亏侍过他，其他啥也没给过。王一博也没想过要啥，直到，上个礼拜，王一博在外面骑完车回家，步入客厅，看到一个长得漂亮的男人端坐在沙发上，对，就是漂亮，昏黄的灯光在他周身镀了一圈光。男人手上夹着根烟，烟头冒着的火星像罂粟，和沙发上的人一样，迷人又危险，他抬眼往王一博这边看过来，眼睛里仿佛有一道钩子，摄人心魂。  
好死不死，这个男人还就穿了个浴袍，前胸开得一片好春光，给王一博看得一懵，待到耳边响起他爹的声音才微微回神，“愣着干哪，不跟人打招呼？没礼貌”王一博眼神一暗，腾的一下冒起一股火气嘴快回了一句“还不是你教的”眼神扫过男人的胸前，舌头顶了一下腮帮，拿着他的头盔就往外走，身后响起一片骂声，他理都没理，转身把门带上，还自己耳朵一片清净，把自己和那片吵闹隔绝开来。王一博跨上他的大摩托，沿着山路一直往下开，深夜公路上空无一人，王一博便更加肆无忌悼得加快速度，耳边呼呼而过的风声仿佛可以吹散刚才的聒噪。  
王一博在外面疯跑了一圈后，心情好多了，回了家洗了澡躺在床上，莫名又想起今晚的那个漂亮男人，那摄人心魂的眼睛，和那片春光，王一博烦躁得揉了揉自己的头发骂了声操，再次进了浴室。  
那个漂亮男人从那晚开始就在他家住下了，每天可以听到他爹喊小战，小战，王一博翻了个白眼还心想，“什么玩意????多大个人还叫小赞，你叫你儿子都没那么亲。”  
王一博他爹已经一个星期不着家了，这几天就看着肖战一个人从客房，厨房到客厅，来来回回，那个样子看上去就像被弃待闺中的怨妇，看得王一博烦死了，抄起头盔出门飙车，肖战还不知道自己一个人快乐生活吃吃喝喝抽抽烟的快乐生活被王一博定义为怨妇生活  
王一博飙完车回到家中，一开门，发现家里没开灯，定晴一看，肖战站在落地窗前，手上拿着一根烟，晚风吹过把肖战的丝绸睡袍吹起一个角，王一博特别讨厌烟味就因为他爹心烦的时候就跟个烟囱一样，一根接着一根抽，王一博一出客厅，从房间走到大门口的距离，他感觉自己要窒息而亡了，从此烟味荣登他最讨厌的味道，没有之一，每次，闻到他爹抽就想骂娘，但是现在看到肖战手指夹着烟，吞云吐雾的样子，竟并没有觉得烟味难闻了。  
听到背后的脚步声，肖战转过身来，黑暗中火星闪烁，烟雾在月光的照射下肖战的目光在空中和王一博交汇，他突然开口对王一博说，“过来” 王一博拖沓着步子朝肖战走去，心想：“这个蛊王又要干啥？” 肖战盯着王一博的脸，突然笑了一下，吸了一口手上的烟，朝王一博脸上缓缓吐去，缭绕的烟雾环绕着两人，王一博给他一下整蒙了，突然吸入一大口，开始疯狂咳嗽，肖战笑得更欢了，王一博听着肖战的笑声，皱着眉头骂道：“肖战你他妈有病？大半夜发什么疯不睡.........” 王一看着面前突然放大的脸，脑子一阵当机，然后发现，这个妖精在往他嘴里渡烟，眼神还直勾勾得看着他，眼尾泛起一丝笑意，王一博给他搞得火烧火燎的，气一下不知往哪处撒，猛地推开肖战，把他抵在墙上，肖战还是那副样子，一脸笑盈盈得看着王一博，王一博沉声问道：“有nm的病？你干什么？？” 肖战不说话，就看着他笑，眼尾翘起的弧度就像蝴蝶扑起它的翅膀，往王一博的心上撞去......  
不知道是谁先起的头，到王一博反应过来，他已经压在肖战身上了，手伸进肖战的睡袍下摆，有一下没一下的抚摸着他的腰。王一博拉开他和肖战的距离，肖战被吻得七荤八素的，突然的抽离弄得肖战抬眼一脸委屈得看着王一博，眼睛上像蒙了一层雾气，像迷雾中的森林，呼唤着王一博向前，王一博倒吸了一口气，开口说：“你tm妖精转世吧???”肖战听到笑出了声，双臂勾住王一博的脖子把他拉近，贴在王一博耳边说：“是的话，你能奈我何？”  
王一博拦腰一抱，把肖战丢到自己房间的床上，王一博扯开肖战的睡袍，开始在他身上点火，肖战白白嫩嫩的，身上泛起情欲的红，他把嘴凑到肖战乳首，舔啃咬吸都用上了，肖战一时被撩拨得昏了头，伸手就想往身下探去，手刚碰到就被王一博打掉，说了句：“不乖”单手抓肖战两手手腕，高于肖战的头顶，王一博低头在他胸口继续舔弄，耳边充斥着肖战的娇喘声，肖战一身情欲的痕，眼眸湿润润的，一副见我忧怜伶的样子，肖战的舌头被王一博勾出来，嘴巴因为长时间没合上，涎水顺着嘴角往下流，画面过于色情  
王一博一路往下，扯掉自己和肖战身上碍事的布料，两个事物贴在一起，肖战喉头发出一句谓叹，王一博抬头去找肖战的嘴，手搭上肖战的性器，慢慢开始套弄，手渐渐往肖战身后探去，指尖抵住肖战的后穴慢慢揉开，揉进一指，指节没入慢慢再加一指，食指和中指在里面四处搅弄，肖战被弄得痒得不行，只想后穴被更大的东西填满，开口便是好听的呻吟：“进来”王一博见扩张的差不多，掐住肖战的腰，沉身缓缓把自己的性器推了进去下体一点点撑开脆弱的内壁，肖战爽的仰起了头，  
还没待肖战适应他身体里的硕大，王一博便开始上下顶弄起来，肖战给他撞得吐出的呻吟都是破碎的，王一博发狠了弄他，边动还便问身下的人，“我操你操的爽还是我爹操你操得爽？嗯？”肖战被顶弄的说不出一句完整的话，只能断断续续被撞出几个字节，“操.......我..........没...........没和你爹......睡过.......。”王一博顿住，看着肖战满脸委屈得看着他，心中有块地方在以可见的速度崩塌，低头去亲身下人的眼角，吻走他的泪珠，叼住他的唇，唇舌一顿缠绵，下身也更用力得撞击起来，性器摩擦那个小点换来肖战一阵战栗，王一博便开始往那个小点上疯狂顶弄，每一次顶弄，肖战都喘息和呻吟都变得越发大声，泪水和汗水交融把肖战弄得整个人都湿漉漉的，肖战身子软，手臂软绵绵得搭在王一博的脖子上，他看着王一博的眉眼，忽是想到什么似的，笑着湊上去索吻，王一博直接咬住，像是要把肖战吞下去一样得吃着他的唇舌，肖战被他吻得气息都换不过来了，软绵绵得用手去推王一博的胸膛，但是这对王一博并不起任何作用，肖战心里翻了个白眼，：“ md这狗崽子是要把爷吃了吗”王一博感到了身下人的不专心，便在肖战在唇上咬了一口，肖战疼的抽气，张口就骂：“妈的你是狗吗？”王一博也不恼，一下一下顶弄得更加用力，肖战还想骂，可张口便变成了好听的呻吟。王一博把肖战翻了个身，再次推入胯下的硕大，用手抚上肖战的性器，恶劣的堵住前端，凑到肖战耳边说：“我能奈你何？我让你看看我能把你怎么样”每一次顶弄都到最深，肖战受不住这种刺激，生理盐水挂在睫毛上，嘴里还咿咿呀呀得叫骂：“王..一博，你......你.....是人吗???你......放开！！！！”  
王一博闻声便停下了，盯着肖战的蝴蝶骨，刚刚还在经历猛烈刺激的肖战对突然的停下产生了疑惑，转头一双眼红红的看着王一博，一撅眉样子委屈得不行，他的目光对上肖战的眼，挑衅似的挑了下眉，肖战便知晓他的用意了，牙一咬，嘴里开始往外蹦好话，肖战声音软软的，像浪一样打在王一博心上：“一博〜一博〜好一博，你动一动好不好，哥哥难受，你动一动好不好嘛。”王一博低头，朝肖战的蝴蝶骨咬了一口，边咬还边舔，含含糊糊得吐出几个字：“如你所愿”王一博掐住肖战的腰，大开大合的操了起来，手还是堵在肖战性器的前端，肖战这下只知道哭了，身后的人在挺身几十下后，松开了肖战的性器，也一并将自己的液体射入肖战体内，  
肖战前端得到释放，射出一阵白浊，身下的床单，汗水泪水浊液一并混合，肖战白嫩的身子趴在那里，显得格外旖旎。肖战趴在床上喘气，回头瞪着自己身上的人，“你怎么就这么不做人??就知道欺负我!!!你说说你是人吗你??肖战骂骂咧咧，一张嫣红的嘴上下翻动，娇声娇气的骂着王一博，王一博看着他，歪了个头，笑着对肖战说“对不起噢我从来不做人”肖战现在才反应过来他那根东西还在他体内，感受到他身体里那根巨物有苏醒的痕迹，顿时瞳孔地震，手脚并用的向前爬去，却被王一博掐着腰拖回来，把人固定在自己身下，舔着肖战的耳朵说“你是妖精，我不是人你看看我们是不是绝配”


End file.
